Pokemon Casino
Pokemon Casino is the location of the Hora Battle Frontier for the Battle Casino. This place is mainly use to search and battle the Casino Pro Zach for the Fortune Symbol Location Like many other battle frontiers, it is shaped like a dome. When the player enters the place, he is approached by a doorman. The doorman then gives the player a hand-held machine. The machine can then be plugged into any slot machines, and are used to keep track how many points you have earned through the slot machines. Players then go to the bar to activate their machines. Payment to activate your machine is 5000, starting off with 10,000 points. From then on, it's basically your freedom on what you want to do. In order to verse the Casino Pro Zach, they must meet 3 requirements. 1) At least get 1,000,000 points from the casino through any play. Points that are paid don’t count. 2) At least get one JACKPOT on the slot machines. 3) Beat the Casino Pro Zach in Texas Hold 'Em Poker. Features The Casino has many games and features in, it is basically unlimited full of fun and wasting of money. It has the Bar, Lottery, Slot Machines, Card Flip, Voltorb Flip, Texas Hold 'Em Poker, Roulette, Blackjack, and Bingo. Bar This is the place where most people go to activate their machines by the bartender. The price of activating it is 5000 for 10,000 points. Once you have a good amount of points and decide to use it for payment, the bartender will convert your points and turn it into money (2 points = 1)). If you ever do run out of points, simply pay again to play. This is also the place where you can get any drinks from. It's a place to relax after a hard work of Poker or through the stress from Slot Machines. It has a TV where it displays public matches and contests from the Hora Battle Frontier. People & players that are new here must go to this place first in order to install in the amount of money into their machines. It is also a fun place to chat and make laughs out of. Lottery The place that's next to the bar. The lotteries are held at every 4 hours. People pile up and pay in amounts of money to be lucky. After 2 hours of the four hour span, the lottery randomly chooses three numbers from the amounts of people that paid in the 2 hours. The first chosen gets 15% amount of the money thrown in, the second chosen gets 35% of the money, and the first gets 50% of the money. The times and the money required to be part of the lottery goes as the following: *12:00AM - 2:00AM = 1500 points *4:00AM - 6:00AM = 250 points *8:00AM - 10:00AM = 250 points *12:00PM - 2:00PM = 500 points *4:00PM - 6:00PM = 500 points *8:00PM - 10:00PM = 1000 points Slot Machines Slot machines can be played for 10, 20, or 30 points. There are a total of 1000 slot machines in this casino. Playing slot machines for 10 points allows payouts only on the center line. Playing for 20 points allows payouts on all three horizontal lines. Playing for 30 points allows payouts on all three horizontal lines as well as two diagonal lines. Players may achieve the following payouts if they get the following series of icons in any of the payout lines. They are as they follow: *7 7 7 – 100,000 points (Rarest) (JACKPOT) Chances: 0.05% *R R R – 50,000 points Chances: 0.25% *Three Pikachu – 10,000 points Chances: 0.7% *Three Slowpoke – 5,000 points Chances: 1% *Three Voltorb – 2,000 points Chances: 2.5% *Three Staryu – 1,000 points Chances: 5.5% *Two Poké Ball 'cherries' - 500 points Chances: 10% *Three Replays – 50 points + Next payout free Chances: 15% *One Poké Ball 'cherry' – 100 points Chances: 25% *Nothing – 0 Points Chances: 40% It is rumored that Casino Pro Zach would rig one of the slot machines so that the chances of getting a JACKPOT on that Slot Machine are 50%. The rigged slot machine would then switch locations each day. Although it’s difficult and hard to find, only a few players have found this rigged machine and immensely hit the JACKPOT with it. The rumors may seem very unbelievable, but Zach is always seen working in “maintenance” on one of the slot machines. Card Flip Voltorb Flip Texas Hold 'Em Poker This is the main attraction where everyone watches to see. It is Texas Hold ‘Em Poker of a maximum of 9 people, where the Casino Pro Zach always makes his rare appearance here. Playing the game of Poker, the players keep on playing until one person remains as the winner. The money the winner gains is how much everyone paid times the amount of people that played. If Casino Pro Zach is knocked out by any one person, he will award them with one of the requirements. Though, he isn’t an easy opponent to lose down on. The times and payments are as follows for both tables: *9:00AM – 5000 points *12:00PM – 5000 points *6:00PM – 7500 points *10:00PM – 10000 points Roulette Blackjack Battlefield When you have filled all three requirements, you’re allowed to go to the area of the battlefield. There will be a locked door, preventing you from entering. There is a space on the door where you’re allowed to place your machine in. Once the machine is placed on the door, the door will scan it to see if you have filled the three requirements. When done scanning, the door will open and you’re allowed to enter into the field to verse Casino Pro Zach. Once the door is open, Zach will be notified immediately if he’s not shown in the field. Category:Locations